


Deeply Broken

by Lenny14c



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep, so he desides to go out for a walk in a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeply Broken

The brothers came home from a long hunting day. Dean was injured by a demon, but it didn't hurt bad. He was just tired and weak and just wanted to sleep.

 

At night he dreamed about his father being alive and acting like a normal dad, like being there for his children and going to the cinema or to theme parks instead of hunting.

He woke up at one thirty in the morning crying, but quickly wiping away his tears, because real men don't cry. He didn't want to wake up Sam so he crawled to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, but the fridge was empty. He wished Castiel was there, because he just needed someone who was there and didn't ask question.

Castiel appeared in front of Deans eyes. He didn't ask questions, he didn't say anything, he handed Dean a pie. Silence filled the room as Dean ate, only the sound of him chewing broke it.

Then, finally, Cas spoke: “I hope you like the pie.”

“I do”, Dean answered.

“Good.”, Cas said.

 

Dean thought about his father.

He wanted to be like him, but at the same time he didn't want to be like him, because he left him alone so often.

 

“We should go outside”, Dean suggested and they went outside.

In a park they sat down on a bench. A few people were passing by, not noticing the two men on the bench.

Some of them seemed to be happy, they ran joking and laughing along the way with red faces full of excitement as if they were having the best time of their lives, if they could do anything in this night, even flying to the stars, if they were infinite and invincible and the moment would last forever. Dean wished he was one of them.

At the same time there were some, deeply broken inside, maybe they had lost a love or were disappointed or had problems with their family... or had no family. Maybe they were just sad that they had to go home or it was much deeper than that, they were full of cracks and their hearts seemed to fall apart. Sadly, Dean was one of them.

The tragically beautiful thing about it was, that whatever he imagined the others were, was just a reflection of himself. All the people he lost, the people he loved, and all the people who would stay with him until the end, all of them mattered and made him what he was now, and all of his memories, good or bad, too. He was unbreakable and broken, he has loved and lost so many people.

The scars full of his clear, red blood hurt, but helped him to understand. When he looked into the sky he saw the stars in this cloud free night and wondered why we could be so small, but so important to others.

He remembered everything he did wrong and everything he did right, and he felt very alone.

 

Cas seemed to see what Dean was thinking, because he moved closer.

A man, maybe in the fifty's, came and sat down next to them. Dean felt a indescribable connection to that man. The man looked suddenly so old and broken, as if he lived a thousand years or more. Dean could read the man's face like a book. He had lost so many more people than Dean and loved everyone of them, his family, his friends, his home.

 

“You are not of this world”, Cas declared.

“No, I'm not”, the man answered. He sounded so tired. “I'm the Doctor.”

A drunk man shambled along the way, muttering, that he had disappointed everyone, and Dean felt pity with that man.

“Where are you from?”, Dean asked the Doctor.

“Oh, I'm from... far away... the place doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed in a terrible war.”

Dean looked down.

“Do you want to come to our hotel?”, he wanted to know. “You can sleep on the couch.” He didn't wanted the man to sleep outside.

“Oh, I have a place to sleep”, the Doctor said. “She is the only one who stayed with me from the beginning to the end.”

“She?”

“Yes, my TARDIS, I travel in her.”

A car. Dean could totally understand the man. His Impala has never left him and was always there when he needed a roof over his head.

He nodded. “I know, my friend, I know.”

 

“We should go home, Dean”, Castiel said after a while. “I know that humans need to sleep.”

Dean stood up. The Doctor and the Angel, too.

The Doctor followed Dean and Cas a while and then disappeared in an old blue phone box. Maybe he wanted to call someone.

The hunter and the Angel went back to the hotel. Dean was suddenly so tired he couldn't stand on his feet anymore. Castiel caught him before he could fall and carried him to bed.

He sat down to Dean's feet and watched him sleeping.


End file.
